Tears of Diamonds
by Silverwolf Guild
Summary: *Completed*Sesshomaru tricks Inuyasha into leaving Kagome and Shippou alone. Really angsty and the rating is now R for some graphic content/Read the warning on Chapter 5!... Please R&R -SG
1. Rude Awakening

SG: *sigh* I do NOT own Inuyasha & Co. So...er...please don't sue me.  
  
AN: Thank you for pointing out my spelling error of SessHomaru. Arigato. -SG  
  
  
Rude Awakening  
  
The night breeze stirred the air, mourning softly though the grass. The leaves tossed in their sleep and a lone wolf gave a sorrowful cry. Inuyasha sniffed the air carefully, jumping from his solitary perch in an oak tree. A soft growl emitted from his throat.   
  
"He is here."  
  
The tall grass barely whispered as a long figure stepped into the clearing. A full moon stood out behind him, highlighting his sillouette. Pale hair flowed gently in the breeze as golden eyes looked on, calculating. From Inuyasha's mouth issued a single, despised word.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
The figure smiled, "Hello my half-brother. So good of you to come. How long have you been in wait, Inuyasha?"  
  
The dog demon raised an eyebrow, "Long enough. What do you want?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes glinted evilly. Oh, the stupidity of his younger half-brother! He laughed softly, as a wolf laughs before wounded prey,  
  
"I should think the answer was obvious. How long have you been in wait, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was now worried. Sesshomaru had a plan this time, he could see it in his eyes, feel it in the confidence that rolled off him in tangible waves. How long *had* he been out here? The hanyou's thoughs drifted back to camp, where he'd left Kagome and Shippou. Mikoru and Sango had left eariler in the day on a 'secret mission', so Kagome and Shippou were all alone...all alone...all-  
  
Sesshomaru barely had time to blink before an enraged Inuyasha's claws raked his face, drawing blood. Then the crazed half-demon sprinted off into the night, Sesshomaru's laughter ringing behind him.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he burst into the clearing. "SHIPPOU!" He had known beforehand what he was going to find, but that didn't make the reality any easier to bear. He hung his head in his hands for a moment, his silvery hair mixing with his tears of rage and hurt. Then he lifted his head to the sky and let out a fearsome roar.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!"  
  
Kagome stirred groggily on the floor of a dungeon deep inside the demon lord's castle. She smelled the damp, musty air around her and became afraid. Without raising her voice too much, she called out tentivly, "Shippou? Are you there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Than Kagome began to feel the bonds holding her captive. The cold iron cut into her wrists and ankles, it was difficult to breathe. As her consciousness slowly awoke she realized that there had been a metal collar attached to her neck, restraining her even more by a heavy chain hooked to the wall. Kagome again called out, "Shippou? Answer me!"  
  
"Kagome?" a weak voice called from the far wall. Shippou's chains rattled as he attempted to sit up. He said in a frightened voice, "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, Shippou."  
  
With rising panic he added, "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome's brow wrinkled as she frowned. Where was Inuyasha? He was supposed to be keeping watch until midnight. Had something happened to him? Was he hurt? Unsure, Kagome called, "Inuyasha? Are you here?"  
  
They waited in vain for an answer. Shippou's chains rattled once again as he strained to get to Kagome.   
  
"I'm scared," He whined. "I wanna go home!"  
  
"Shippou, that's not going to help. Besides, you're a full yokai. How do you think your father would feel if he saw you acting that way?"  
  
Shippou's only reply was to sit down with a thump and snort at her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried again. This time though, her call was met with a cold laugh and an even colder voice.  
  
"Can't you see?" inquired Sesshomaru, entering the dungeon with the grace borne of those with hearts of ice. "You're precious savior, my dishonorable half-brother, has foresaken you. Inuyasha's power holds no sway here. For these are my grounds, and I have marked them as such. Fools. You were hoping he would save you, but this is not meant to be."  
  
"Sesshomaru," Kagome spat.   
  
In an instant Sesshomaru was before her, cupping her defiant chin in his hand. "Ah," he sighed.   
  
"My very own human pet. How convienent. Fear not for your mate girl; he is well out of his misery."   
  
Kagome understood. Sesshomaru must have attacked Inuyasha during his watch and...and...she didn't want to think about what might have happened.   
  
"Hey!" came an indignant voice from across the room. "Leave Kagome alone!"  
  
Again, Sesshomaru's movements were too quick to follow. "You," he growled, peering down at the little fox demon. "Will learn some manners!"  
  
All that could be heard was a loud squeal as Sesshomaru's claws swiped down to damage the fox child, with just enough pressure to draw blood. Shippou's eyes teared up as he glared at the tall demon. He found himself longing for Inuyasha's quick, but harmless blows.  
  
Sesshomaru turned, bored by the little demon's antics. His malicious eyes concentrated themselves on the struggling of human girl. He had never been able to understand how his worthless half-brother had managed to command such allegience from such a magnificient specimin. Perhaps it was sheer instinct, but then again it might be something stronger. IT was of no consiquence. He would keep her until she no longer amused him and enraged his brother, then finish her off slowly. Sesshomaru licked his lips...that was always his favorite part. 


	2. Inner Pain Hurts More

My God it's cold in here!!! *shiver* Thank you to all who reviewed, it is appreciated. Right now I'm *supposed* to be studying for a history final...anyone know about Western Civ? Well, whether you asked for it or not, here's the next chapter! -SG  
  
Inner Pain Hurts More  
  
Inuyasha looked at the fire, hollowness echoing in his eyes. How could he have let Sesshomaru trick him? How could he have let himself leave Kagome unguarded? A slight breeze ruffled his hair as a benevolent demon flew overhead. Again, Inuyasha mentally beat himself. He had been trying so hard to be a true demon. He had killed demons, many of them strong. Inuyasha sniffed, but maybe it all amounted to nothing. He was still a hanyou, still a half-breed with something to prove. Inuyasha's chest contracted with inner pain. Why? Why had he been given such a hard path? For fear of crying, he raised his head to the night sky and howled like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Sesshomaru heard that howl.   
  
He smiled, his razor-sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight. Kagome read his facial expression and knew something was afoot. She glared at him from where she was tethered to the wall and prayed Inuyasha would find them soon. That is, if he wasn't... NO! Kagome thought. If I dont' think it, it won't be true. It can't be true.  
  
Shippou whimpered in the darkness. He had never let on, be he was afrain of the dark. The dark meant the unknown, the unseen. It meant that someone could be ten feet away from you and you would never know it. It meant that no matter how hard you strained, there would always be some corner you couldn't see into. He couldn't see Kagome, that frightened him more than the dark. Kagome was his light, his hope, in a way, she was his mother. Shippou blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling. What if his father could see him acting like this? This was no behavior befitting of a full-blooded demon! Then again, Sesshomaru's behavior was not befitting either. Humans were not demon playthings; they were food, end of story. But apparently Sesshomaru didn't see it that way. Shippou furrowed his brows in the dreaded dark, wondering what he was up to.  
  
A bright light shone in Inuyasha's face- it was morning. Quickly he jumped up from his position near the fire and looked swiftly around, praying last night had been a cruel joke of his subconcious.   
  
No.   
  
Kagome and Shippou were not there. Inuyasha whimpered, his ears drooping in his meloncholy. He silently wondered what Mikoru and Sango had been up to these past few days, then shook his head, realizing he didn't want to know. Then, unsure of what to do next, Inuyasha slumped to the ground and waited.  
  
Kagome's nose twitched as she recognized a strong smell coming closer and closer in the darkness. It was the smell of...food! Hungrily, Kagome licked her lips; it had been over two days since she had eaten last. A clawed hand held bread to her lips, she took a bite before she noticed the claws and hastily pulled away. An evil voice responded,  
  
"You disrespect my hospitality. Fear not, pet, this will be your last meal."   
  
Kagome shuddered uncontrollably. The voice was so close, almost whispering in her ear, yet she couldn't see him! A hand rested upon her shoulder, soft at first, then pressing, pressing to the point of breaking. Kagome cried out in pain as her body strained to keep itself together. Again, the voice called,  
  
"I do not like humans, pet. But you interest me. How did you come by my half-brother, Inuyasha?"  
  
The pressure let up. Kagome gasped and cried, a burning sensation was spreading through her shoulder. She tried to turn her neck to see where the voice was coming from, but found a clawed hand to be wrapped tightly around it.  
  
"Why won't you answer me? I asked you a question. You are a very rude little human."  
  
The claws began to dig into the flesh, slowly, so the pain would last. Kagome's breath came less and less easily, she flailed uselessly, trying to break free. Then- release. Again she gasped for breath, but this time she answered,  
  
"I...freed him." she panted, trying to get control of herself. A lazy claw grazed down her forearm, prompting more.  
  
"He was...bound to a tree. Surely...you knew...that already?"  
  
"Continue"  
  
"I...was attacked...by a monster trying to get...the Shikon no Tama. I had to pull out the arrow...that was keeping Inuyasha to the tree. I didn't know at that time that he was trying to get the Shikon no Tama too, he just said he'd kill the monster. Then, when he was loose...he tried to kill me."  
  
Kagome halted, wishing she could take back what she had just said. The rouge claw paused as it's owner pondered. His brother had tried to kill Kagome in the beginning? All the more curious. Sesshomaru looked at the girl. She was obviously trying to hold back some terrible memory. For a moment the great lord Sesshomaru found himself pitying the fragile human...for a very small moment. 


	3. Saviour

FINALS ARE OVER!!! *SG jumpes up and down with excitement* Happy! Oh so happy. Tehe, plus I got to go to see Lord of the Rings: Two Towers.  
  
Saviour  
  
Suddenly a faint scent caught the attention of Inuyasha's nose. After sniffing a few times he growled in recognition. Kouga. The last person on this feudal earth that he wanted to see right now. But...A tiny gleam of hope shimmered in the hanyou's eyes. He would try something new this time...He would be civil.  
  
"Ah, there you are! My precious-" Kouga halted realizing Kagome wasn't there. "Oy, dog! Where's my Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha's hair bristled at the use of 'my Kagome', but he remembered his promise. "Kouga, come here."  
  
Kouga blinked rapidly. What was this? No shouting of insults? No, "she's not YOUR Kagome"? Not even a challenge to fight? Cautiously, he Kouga took a few steps foreward.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to look too suspicious.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. Then he thought of Kagome, he would have to do it for her.  
  
"Kouga."he began. "Something terrible has happened to Kagome."  
  
Kagome shuddered in the darkness. It had now been nearly three days since she had last eaten and the lack of nourishment was beginning to get to her. Weakly, she opened her eyes, straining to see around her cell. She called to Shippou, hoping that he was still concious. Over the past few days, when Lord Sesshomaru had tired of interrogating her, he would take out the tensions of the day on poor Shippou.  
  
"Shippou? Are you awake?"  
  
"Kagome...?"Shippou's voice sounded dazed.  
  
"Shippou, stick with me here. Do you know any songs?"  
  
Shippou blinked rapidly in response. "N-nani?"  
  
"Or poems. Do you know any poems, Shippou?"  
  
"Uh...a couple...why?"  
  
"Recite them for me."  
  
"Okay." Shippou racked his brain for a poem to fulfil Kagome' request. He finally settled on one that his mother used to recite to him before he went to bed at night,  
  
"May the light fall upon your blessed cheek,"  
  
Kagome gasped, this was the same poem her mother had used to sing to her! She recited the next line,  
  
"And help you find the peace you seek,"  
  
Shippou replied,"For you have traveled far and wide,"  
  
"Let me now be your guide."  
  
"I will tell you friend from foe,"  
  
"And be your light where ever you go,"  
  
"For never shall you be for want,"  
  
"As against such evils I have fought."  
  
"Let me be your guiding star,"  
  
"Let you never stray too far,"  
  
"For love's warmth be a comforting thought,"  
  
"It all must begin with the heart."*  
  
Sesshomaru listened outside the door of their dungeon. As he turned away he felt a slight, warm wetness on his face. As he wiped it away with his sleeve he thought to himself,   
  
"Feh, damned castle must be leaking again."  
  
"This is so weird." thought Kouga as he sat on the ground near Inuyasha, still astounded by the fact that they were in such close proximities and not fighting. He had done a full face vault into the ground earlier when Inuyasha had broken his plan to him...  
  
THEY were going to go rescue Kagome and Shippou...TOGETHER.  
  
Kouga shook his head, still disbelieving. Inuyasha sat passivly nearby, waiting for him to respond to his latest question. Thinking possibly he could not have heard, he repeated it,  
  
"So...are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Explain why you want to do this again?"  
  
Inuyasha exploded. It had already been a tiring day and he was to his breaking point. Plus, even though guys don't admit it, they need to spill too.  
  
"KOUGA! While I don't think that you've noticed while hounding Kagome, she's MY responsibility! Plus, the little brat! I know Sesshomaru's got wards up on his castle, my powers will only be half as strong as they are normally. So will yours. But, if we attack the castle together, we might have some margin of a chance of getting Kagome out of there alive. WHY, do I want to do this because..." Inuyasha took a very deep breath before he bellowed, "I LOVE KAGOME!"  
  
He sat down, exhausted by the string of non-stop words and the flood of emotion that came with them. He couldn't quite believe that he had just yelled "I LOVE KAGOME!" at Kouga...but such was life.  
  
Kouga looked over at Inuyasha, a blank look on his face.  
  
"So, you love Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha gave up and went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
* "Saviour" by Silverwolf Guild (c) 2002  
  
Sorry about the delay in getting more stuff up. -SG 


	4. Damaged Prey

AN: I'm Back! The rating's been moved to R for graphic content. Cause, well, you'll see...  
  
Damaged Prey  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. It was raining outside the castle and he had just come in from a hard night of hunting. He sighed, somehow it just wasn't as satisfying as the week before. Lazily he turned his head to the sound of his faithful (if not extremely stupid) servant Jaken running towards him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" he panted, pausing to catch his breath.  
  
The demon lord replied while drying his tail, "Yes, Jaken. What is it?" He was sure it was some sort of innane problem that could be delt with later, but Jaken always had to come running to him for the littlest things.  
  
"Lord Sesshomauru, Lady Kagome has lost conciousness." Jaken replied with glee. His master ought to be happy at this turn of events. Therefore, he was quite surprised when his master's fist knocked him off his feet and a rough growl demanded,  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In- in the chamber you placed her, my lord," stammered Jaken.  
  
"Fool!" roared Sesshomaru as he raced down the trecherous steps of his castle to the dungeon in which Kagome and Shippou were held captive. With swiftness only a demon lord can muster, he unbolted the door and raced inside.   
  
Sango and Mikoru returned to the camp seeing a strange sight. Inuyasha and Kouga...talking? They looked perplexedly at each other, then back at the pair. Miroku smilied mischeviously as he gently fingered Sango's bum. Surprisingly, she simply gave him a bored look and removed his hand before walking into the clearing. It was then that they noticed that Kagome and Shippou were not there. They looked at Inuyasha questioningly, as he bent his head in shame, still smiting from incident. It was Kouga who offered them an explaination.  
  
"So, Inuyasha was tricked into abandoning Kagome...and now he has her."  
  
Sango and Mikoru listened in stony silence. If they had just not wandered off...none of this would have happened.   
  
Sango broke the silence,"And you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"We're going to go rescue Kagome and Shippou. In Sesshomaru's territory our powers will only be half their strength, but together we think we can make it."  
  
"And you were planning on leaving without us?" asked Mikoru incredulously. Honestly, demons could be so short sighted when it came to planning. The never saw the peripheral, only what was directly in front of them.  
  
Inuyasha figited nervously,"We didn't want to...uh...volunteer you...for...er...such a...dangerous...um...quest."  
  
"Shut up, dog-boy." growled Sango. She rose and pracically shouted in the two demons delicate ears, "Kagome and Shippou are my friends and I am NOT going to leave their well-being up to you two morons!"  
  
Mikoru rose with a more lancoinian, "Ditto."  
  
Kagome woke to find a more-or-less stoic Sesshomaru hovering mere inches from her face. Defiant to the last Kagome rasped at him,  
  
"Bastard"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye. He simply stood there looking at her expectantly. Kagome glared at him, wondering what he was up to. Then she realized that she was, to put it bluntly, naked. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she jumped up and looked for a place to hide. Scrambling behind a long curtain she hissed at the demon lord.  
  
"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Sesshomaru replied simply, "Repairing your damage."  
  
"Repairing my...what?"  
  
"You're damaged. Come back here."  
  
"No!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, very well. If she wouldn't do this the easy way, she would have to suffer though the hard way. Using his lightining speed, he snatched her from behind the curtain and pinned her to the bed. Growling at the fact it took a lot of effort to restrain such a small human he forced her to remain still by use of well placed claws.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
With that he proceeded to perform the age old demon remedy for wounds: licking. Using skill that he had perfected over his many years of exsistance, he cleaned the wounds on her arms first. His warm tounge caressed each mark, healing them almost instantaniously. Sesshomaru ignored the whimpering coming from the girl beneath him; she needed to be healed before she passed out again. That was the only reason he was doing this, nothing more. He just didn't want his prey to be so damaged his half-brother would not want it back; that was it.   
  
Kagome looked in wonder at the demon who was now licking clean the wounds he himself had created. It was like watching the "Twilight Zone" appear before your very eyes. She whimpered, this was so wrong...so very wrong. Why was he doing this? It wasn't as if he cared for her or anything like that. But, his tounge was so warm...NO, NO, NO! Her brain yelled at her. Do NOT give in to this monster! He's the one who hurt you in the first place!  
  
Sesshomaru felt the girl below him relax then stiffen again. He mentally shrugged it off. He was just preserving his prey, right? However, he found it more and more difficult to convince himself of that as he began to work on the marks on her neck. He ran his tounge across the wounds that had been open too long. She tasted so good...Sesshomaru felt an odd sensation and was horrified to find that he had become aroused. He knew it was wrong...so very wrong...but he still wanted to try. Despite that there were no wounds on her chest, he proceeded to dip his head down and gave her breast an experimental lick with his warm tounge. Kagome gasped,  
  
"Now that's enough!" 


	5. Attempted Rape and Suicide

*NOT FOR THE LIGHT OF HEART* compared to this the other chapters are downright fluffy. You have been warned. -SG  
  
Attempted Rape and Suicide  
  
"So it's settled," declared Sango. "We all go to save Kagome and Shippou. TOGETHER."  
  
A meek group of males nodded. Theyhad been debating for the past few hours on the best plan of attack for Sesshomaru's castle. Since Sango and Mikoru were not demons, their powers would not be diminished, despite the fact that they were in Sesshomaru's territory. Kouga and Inuyasha would be heading up the second wave, plus actually going in to rescue Kagome...er and Shippou...if they remembered.  
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, I suggest we get some sleep." Mikoru pointed to the quickly darkening sky. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."  
  
The others nodded in agreement as they picked out their sleeping arrangements. Sango rooted around in Kagome's oversized knapsack for something to eat as Inuyasha contemplated in a nearby tree.  
  
'Why?' he thought to himself. 'Why did I have to be so stupid? Kagome must hate me, for leaveing her unprotected like that. Feh. I promised to protect her always, didn't I? Now, look what I've done. All the demons were right, I'm just a stupid hanyou. A nothing, a nobody with something to prove. Sesshomaru was right. Kouga was right. I don't deserve Tetsaiga...or Kagome. When this is all over, I should just back down and let Kouga take her...if she wants him to that is. Fat chance she'll still want me after this-  
  
HOW...COULD...I...HAVE...BEEN...SO...FUCKING...STUPID!!!'  
  
Mikoru looked up at his friend with concern in his eyes. He certainly hoped Inuyasha was going to be alright...  
  
"Now that's enough!" shouted Kagome. She could barely believe what had just happened. Sesshomaru had...licked her...inappropriatly. She shuddered at the thought if he didn't stop, not that she could do much about it. Again, she wished for Inuyasha to come and save her...if he still could.  
  
Sesshomaru's instincts were beginning to take over. He, being male, was aroused and she, being female, should let him take her. That was the only signal he was recieving. And so he, being male, didn't stop.   
  
Despite Kagome's stuggles he held her fast to the bed and proceeded to lick her breast again. His body shuddered with anticipation. His demon instincts were confused on why the female below him whimpered so often. Didn't she want this too? It was of no consequence, he was going to do what he was bred to do whether she wanted him to or not. He dipped his lower, tickling her stomach with his breath. He wanted to feel that flesh against him...NOW.  
  
With a feral grin he sat gently on the stuggling Kagome and proceeded to undress, revealing to her to full state of his arousal. Kagome blushed deeply and tried to look away, but the demon lord grabbed her head and forced her. Then he slowly slid the writhing girl foreward, drawing himself nearer and nearer to his desire. Now Kagome's struggles were only serving to excite him further. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him, capturing her mouth in a rough and bloody kiss. Sesshomaru's tail lashed in excitement as it wrapped itself around the struggling Kagome as well. He began to position himself, getting closer and closer...closer...closer...  
  
"Inuyasha! Get down from that tree! Food's ready!" Sango hollered up at the sulking hanyou. Despite her gruff manner, she was worried. Normally, the half-dog demon was jumping around and being a general nusiance when there was food to be had and now? She was practically shaking the tree to get him out.  
  
"I'm coming." was the sullen reply.  
  
"Hurry up, or it will get cold," warned Sango, as an afterthought she added. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kagome will be safe."  
  
"Feh," was the only reply. Sango gave up and stalked off, pausing only briefly to hit Miroku for only of his many lecherous deeds. Inuyasha was still in deep thought.   
  
'Damn her! Why couldn't she have just stayed in the future where she belongs?'  
  
'Now, now' another voice countered. 'Then you would have never met her. You really don't want that, do you?'  
  
Feh, was the only reply.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!" Jaken burst through the door, closely trailed by an irate Shippou. Jaken looked around and quickly realized his mistake. Sesshomaru turned around, how dare that little runt interfere with this! He dropped Kagome back on the bed and proceeded to strangle his servant, whose pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears. Meanwhile, Kagome, having recovered from her shock, once again jumped behind the curtain, this time pulling it down. She used the material to cover herself as Shippou ran up to her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright? He didn't do what I think he did...did he?"  
  
Kagome could only shake her head mutely. Shippou growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Bastard! He's going to pay for what he did to you Kagome!" With that he jumped upon the demon lord, sufficiently distracting him to let go of Jaken, letting the green servant slump to the floor. Despite Sesshomaru's best efforts, he could not get the annoying kitsune brat off of him. This fight, however futile, did serve one important purpose- Sesshomaru regained control again.  
  
The whole camp was asleep. The whole camp, that is, except Inuyasha. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. Was she alright? All day his brain had beat him over the head with possible (ususally bloody) scenarios for the outcome of this little adventure. Deciding he needed some excersise, he stalked out of the camp, jumping from tree to tree. As he neared a small pool he decided to take a short break. The moon was full, reflecting off the water with an eerie glow that made the whole forest seem like a simple ghost of what it should be. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'Maybe they'd all be better of without me. What use am I without Kagome? Hell, what use was I in the first place? Stupid, useless hanyou...'  
  
With each word he cut a deep gash into a major artiery. Inuyasha smiled as the blood began to flow. He might heal quickly, but even he would not heal quickly enough to save himself from these wounds...With a smile he lay back and waited for the Black God to take him. 


	6. Blood Under My Fingernails

SG: Sorry it took me so long to update. Severe case of writer's block and I really wanted this chapter to be good...  
  
Blood Under My Fingernails  
  
Sesshomaru blinked quickly and surveyed the mess he had made. An evil part of his brain cackled,   
  
'Hmm, now you know what your half-brother likes about her...she's intoxicating!'  
  
"Shut up." he growled aloud. It was then that he heard a strange gagging noise coming from his feet. He looked to find a newly concious Jaken trying to regain his breath. Sesshomaru sighed, he'd never meant for any of this to happen. It was supposed to be a straight capture and tourcher deal, nothing like...  
  
"Sesshomaru!" a high-pitched cry broke through his thoughts. He easily intercepted the kitsune missile and held him at arms length. Kagome simply watched on in shock. She still couldn't believe what had almost happened to her.  
  
"Bastard!" cried Shippou. "Let go of me! Fight like a real demon!"  
  
Sesshomaru sneered, "I don't fight *children*."  
  
"Well, then at least get some fucking clothes on!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down and realized his state of undress. He snorted as he tossed Shippou to Kagome and opened the door.  
  
"Jaken, follow me. Lock the door."  
  
"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru." mumbled Jaken. He was seriously beginning to rethink his decision of joining Sesshomaru. Since the beginning he had been abused, belittled and nearly killed. Ah, but that was Lord Sesshomaru for you. He waddled off without another thought to follow his most glorious master.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you awake? Come walk with me," Miroku called up Inuyasha's tree softly in the early hours of morning. He couldn't sleep thinking of the battle to come and thought it would be a good idea if Inuyasha got some stuff of his chest before they began. He became very concerned when he discovered that Inuyasha was not only absent from the tree, but from the surrounding area as well.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he called, worry building with each minute he didn't see his friend. "Come out right now! This is no time for games!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Panicked, Miroku ran back to the camp and shook Sango awake. At first she just rolled over and mumbled "Not now Miroku, I've got a headache," but her eyes snaped open when she heard the worry in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha's...gone?"  
  
"I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
Snort...yawn..."Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha's missing!"  
  
"Bastard...he must have left without us. Damned fool, thinking he could do it on his own." Then Kouga sniffed the air, searching. What he found he did not like in the least.   
  
"Quickly," he growled at the group. "This way!"  
  
Kagome wrapped the curtain tighter around her shaking body. Shippou just looked at the door in shock. What the hell had just happened? First Sesshomaru was...forcing himself on Kagome, then he just leaves? There was something seriously wrong with that picture.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou began. "Are you...okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at the little fox child, "I'll be alright. He didn't do what he was going to. You came just in time!"  
  
Shippou smiled and made a victory sign,"That's me!"  
  
Again, Kagome smiled sadly and wished she had the power to bounce back as quickly as Shippou did.  
  
Sesshomaru, meanwhile, lounged on his own bed and pondered what had just happened.   
  
'First of all,' he thought to himself. 'You lost control. You, the great demon of the Western lands, lost control and tried to rape Kagome. What is the matter with you? You don't bother with *humans*.'  
  
'Ah, even humans as lush and pretty as Kagome?'  
  
'No. My only actions were the ones triggered by animal lust, nothing more.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes...no.'  
  
'Sucess! You love her, don't you? You want to be with her...just like you wanted to be with Kikyo-'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'You know you did. Stop living in denial. That's the real reason why Inuyasha pisses you off so much. He's got all the women you ever wanted, all the humans you ever thought about careing for by his side. If it wasn't for them, I'll bet you would have never even bothered with your half brother.'  
  
'Okay, you win. I loved Kikyo. But...I always ended up hurting her. When Inuyasha was first involved I nearly killed Kikyo...and now- Look what I just did to Kagome? I can't control myself enought to love them. Kagome deserves better than this harm. She deserves someone she can trust and, more importantly, protect herself against. Kagome deserves...Inuyasha.'  
  
"INUYASHA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" Sango felt like she had been shouting for hours. Kouga had followed his nose and the group had already treked over three miles looking for the lost hanyou.   
  
"There!" Kouga pointed west. Mikoru burst through the rough hedges Kouga indicated and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Dear merciful Budda..."  
  
"What is it?" Sango had followed after Mikoru and now stopped at his side. She gasped at the realization of what she saw before her.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground beside a small pool of water. Blood trickled from his body into the surrounding area, staining it a deep, disturbing crimson. Even Inuyasha's normally silvery-white hair had a reddish tinge from the blood pouring out of his neck.  
  
"He...he's killed himself..." stuttered Sango, unable to do anything but stare. "INUYASHA!!!" She flung herself into Mikoru's arms and wept. Mikoru too shocked to think about groping...simply held her, unsure what else to do. Kouga crept over to the body, almost afraid to believe it was true... Gently he pressed his two fingers to Inuyasha's neck...praying for something - anything - that might suggest life. After a few moments he gasped and turned to the group with a stunned look on his face.  
  
"He's alive!" 


	7. Sweet Reunion

SG: Sorry about the delay, but I've got this bloody cold that won't leave me alone...  
  
Sweet Reunion  
  
Time stood still. Nothing, not even the wind dared to move. Then, suddenly, a flurry of action began.  
  
"Alive?!" shouted Sango. She hurried over to Inuyasha's side, her worried eyes quickly scanning over his frame, hardly daring to believe...yes! There it was, a small, shallow breath, just enought to prove that miricles were possible.  
  
By this time, Mikoru had made it to Sango's side. He studied the wounds with a practiced eye, noting exactly how and where the cuts had been made...and if they could heal. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I...I think I can help him."  
  
Kouga looked expectantly at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Mikoru began. "He's hurt himself pretty badly, but I think, with some luck, I can heal him before he dies. Kouga? Aren't there some demon healing tricks?"  
  
Kouga smiled wolfishly, "Of course! But with wounds like these...I'm not sure..."  
  
"Do what you have to do."  
  
"Remember," added Sango. "Kagome would never forgive you if you let Inuyasha die."  
  
Kouga growled at her, but set to work. Mikoru began ripping his tunic into little strips, bathing them in the pool and cleaing Inuyasha's wounds. Sango began to forage in the nearby woods, looking not only for healing herbs, but for some sort of sustinance as well. Grudgingly, Kouga cleaned the wounds on Inuyasha's arms and began to lick them, grimacing as he did so.   
  
Sesshomaru looked at himself in a passing mirror. 'So,' he thought.   
'This is what I have become. Lord of the West, feared by demons and humans alike, powers beyond any of this land...releasing one of my most treasured possesions...freely.' He shook his head.  
  
'This is what I have become.'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, allowing herself to savor what might be her last peacful moment. After Sesshomaru's attack she and Shippou had found themselves locked in the bedroom with no obvious way to escape. Miraculously, Kagome had found kimono's in the rooms wardrobe, in her size! She simply shook her head, marveling at the coincidence. After a fashion, food had been slipped into the room via a small door within the door. Too starved to resist, Kagome and Shippou feasted on what seemed to be chicken stew until they felt they could hold no more. Shippou immidiatly fell asleep, but Kagome lingered in wakefulness, pondering what to do next. She had aready tried escaping though the windows (barred), the door (locked), the door within a door (too small). She had even tried getting the tired kitsune to turn into different objects that might help them...but to no avail. For now, at least, they had to be content to sit and wait.  
  
Sesshomaru opened Lady Kagome's door...it was time.  
  
Inuyasha coughed harshly...where was he? Was he dead? Images of his last deeds flooded through him, making the darkness from whence he came seem more and more like paradise. Why did his head hurt so much...and what the hell was that wet thing moving on his arm? Cautiously, he opened a golden eye.  
  
"Ah," Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. "Welcome back! We thought we'd lost you there for a moment."  
  
"INUYASHA!" screamed Sango, her eye brimming with tears. She was using every bit of restraint not to throw her arms around his neck and hug him...or strangle him. Her features turned furious.  
  
"How the hell could you run off like that! And then, on top of all the shit we've gone through for you, try to kill yourself! I've seen a lot of selfish people...but YOU, Inuyasha, are the stupidest, rash, moronic, selfish person I know!" She paused for breath. "It's good to have you back."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku shared a look, "Women."  
  
"I see the great hanyou has returned to us."  
  
Inuyasha turned toward the sound, feeling ill as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Kouga."  
  
"You are a damn fool!" roared Kouga.  
  
"And you smell like a girl," replied Inuyasha. He didn't know what had happened, but something had changed about Kouga while he had been unconcious. The two now looked at each other in a new light...not as rivals, but as- friends. Inuyasha looked at each one of his friends closely, nodding to each one in turn. With a heartfelt smile he voiced his feelings,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh my...how *touching*," Sesshomaru sneered as he walked from behind a tree. Despite his warring feelings, he could not help but be merciless to his brother. Inuyasha bristled at the sound. He tried to get up, but his wounds had only just healed.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's voice was frozen, void of any emotion. Sango, Mikoru and Kouga tensed, waiting for the attack...but it never came.  
  
"Take this," Sesshomaru ordered, jerking Kagome and Shippou towards the group. "I have no use for them."  
  
With that, the great Lord of the Western Lands turned and walked away, his silvery hair flowing in his wake.  
  
Kagome, tears streaming from her eyes, leapt at Inuyasha, falling at his side and throwing her arms around his neck. The others, even Kouga, sensing that they would want to be alone for a while, melted away into the forest, giving them as much privacy as possible. Shippou gently positioned himself on Inuyasha's lap, trying very hard not to cry. He lost it, however, when a clawed hand scooped him into a bear hug and he could feel the warmth of friendship and love around him once again.  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------  
  
SG: That's all folks. I know I could probably write more and so on...but, it just feels right to end it here. Hey, I don't argue with the muses! Thank you very much for reading. Oh and...uh...*hint**hint* final reviews would be nice... ^_^ 


End file.
